


Джетлаг

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John Needs A Hug, PTSD (panic attack), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Reichenbach, Tony Needs a Hug, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Лондон, 15 июня 2012 года.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Джетлаг

Тони не говорит этого вслух, но простуда Пеппер оказывается как нельзя кстати. Конечно, можно послать кого-то другого, можно вообще все отменить, но давно уже его желания не совпадали с его возможностями настолько удачно. Притом без всяких усилий с его стороны. Нет, то есть он, конечно, сочувствует Пеппер, грипп — это поистине ужасно, но как ни крути, чертовски вовремя.

Он нормально не спит почти два месяца. Он практически не может работать, потому что либо у него нет на это сил, либо все, что он пытается создать, кажется ему бессмысленным и бесполезным, потому что ничего не может противопоставить тому, с чем он столкнулся почти два месяца назад. С чем они все столкнулись, но с этими всеми Тони не поддерживает связи. В принципе, как и они с ним. Пару раз звонила Наташа, но и то перестала. Впрочем, Тони не может ее винить, он был с ней порядком груб. Он со всеми груб, раздражителен, несдержан, и одно дело та же Наташа, другое — Хэппи или Пеппер. Первый уже просил отпуск за свой счет (Тони дал, но только оплачиваемый), вторая переехала в отдельную спальню, но все равно фактически жила на работе, даже ночевать не всегда приезжала. А теперь вот подхватила грипп и выйти из дома наоборот не может, а Тони выходить толком некуда, и даже Дубине понятно, что за время болезни Пеппер они друг друга просто поубивают. Или, что еще хуже, разругаются окончательно.

Поэтому Тони просто жизненно необходимо сменить обстановку. И другой континент для этого наилучший вариант. Он будет занят делом, за несколько часовых поясов от Штатов, от Мстителей, от Фьюри, от Пеппер… Да он даже участвовать во всех этих симпозиумах, конференциях и переговорах согласен самым подобающим образом, вдруг эта скукота поможет ему выспаться!

Сборы не занимают много времени. Хэппи рвется выйти из отпуска досрочно, машет полосатой шляпой откуда-то с Гавайев по видеосвязи, но Тони и слышать ничего не желает. Он летит один — не считая офисной свиты Старк Индастриз, конечно же, и костюма.

Личный самолет Тони Старка приземляется в Хитроу в девять утра по Гринвичу. Тони слегка ошарашен шестичасовым перелетом, недосыпом, порцией виски, переменой времени и погоды, но в отель соглашается заехать только чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он обещал Пеппер, когда они прощались из разных концов дома по видеосвязи («Не подходи ко мне, я заразная! Если ты действительно собрался лететь, то не подходи точно!»), что не пропустит ни одного мероприятия холдинга Би-Пи, а до ближайшего всего два часа.

За время полета Джарвис успевает основательно ввести Тони в курс дела (Пеппер пыталась, но постоянно кашляла, чихала и откровенно туго соображала, потому оставила эту миссию искину): Би-Пи после ситуации со взрывом в Техасе нужны репутационная поддержка Старк Индастриз в Штатах и деньги, Старк Индастриз нужны активы Би-Пи и участие в ее деятельности в Штатах. Иными словами, обе стороны друг в друге заинтересованы. Раз плюнуть.

К шести вечера Тони уже окончательно измотан, наполнен чаем, кажется, по уши, а договорами и соглашениями — на два портфеля. Портфели отправляются в отель в сопровождении охраны, а Тони решает немного прогуляться в надежде проветрить голову (и найти хоть какой-нибудь кофе). Он в Лондоне не впервые и ориентируется неплохо, на связи незаменимый Джарвис, до отеля подать рукой и от конференц-зала Би-Пи, и от Гайд-парка, в сторону которого Тони сворачивает, легко отделавшись от какого-либо сопровождения.

Тони идет сначала привычным быстрым шагом, но постепенно невольно сбавляет темп. Вокруг него много людей — не так много, как в центре Нью-Йорка, но тоже достаточно, — но вероятность того, что хоть кто-нибудь из них, спешащих домой с работы, в рестораны, бары, кино и театры, узнает в очередном прохожем миллиардера Тони Старка, Железного человека, ничтожно мала. Одно только осознание этого позволяет Тони несколько расслабиться, замедлить шаг, расправить плечи и начать смотреть по сторонам, любуясь непривычным, но в общем-то очень красивым городом.

Когда Тони устраивается на лавочке под сенью деревьев Гайд-парка, сжимая в руках бумажный стаканчик с кофе, звонит Пеппер. Джарвис отправил отчет сразу, но ей не терпится услышать все из первых уст, тем более, сейчас разница во времени прекрасно позволяет это сделать. Вот только у гриппа иные планы: разговор не длится и пяти минут, как у хрипящей Пеппер окончательно пропадает голос. Тони наговаривает ей что-то бессмысленно-утешительное и не без облегчения отключается пробовать свой остывающий кофе.

Кофе оказывается на удивление неплохим — или это так кажется после всех литров чая, выпитых за неполный день в Лондоне. А таких дней впереди еще два… Тони медленно потягивает кофе и задумывается о том, чтобы остаться еще на денек сверх плана — просто погулять, отдохнуть, может быть, сходить в театр или в какие-нибудь туристические места, как будто он обычный человек, а не Железный. Он даже собирается запросить у Джарвиса репертуар Роял Оперы и Глоуба на ближайшие дни, но горло вдруг перехватывает, а дыхание сбивается.

— Мистер Старк? — вопросительно звучит голос Джарвиса в наушнике, вставленном, чтобы легче было ориентироваться и во время официальной части дня, и после нее. Единая система: наушник — старкофон — часы. Полезная штука.

Тони не отвечает, делает глоток кофе, но тут же им давится, надсадно кашляя. Почти полный еще стаканчик летит в урну, а Тони прижимает руку к груди, хватая ртом воздух, но не чувствуя, как тот проходит в легкие.

С ним такое уже было. Несколько раз. Сначала через сутки после битвы с… со всеми, с кем они там бились, — когда Тони попытался уснуть. И после, раза еще три или четыре, в основном тогда, когда он в своей лаборатории пытался создать что-то, что вернуло бы ему прежнее беспечное спокойствие. И от этого, вкупе с кошмарами, раздражительностью и неспособностью что-либо изобретать, Тони и бежал, летел через океан. Как оказалось, зря.

— Мистер Старк. Дышите, сэр. Вы в безопасности.

«Какой, к черту, безопасности?!» — хочется заорать Тони, но он может только согнуться пополам, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть, и мысленно пообещать себе запретить Джарвису пытаться успокоить его этой фразой. Уж теперь-то он знает все о безопасности — вернее, о ее отсутствии.

Сердце колотится так, как будто Тони только что пробежал стометровку и пошел на вторую, голова начинает кружиться, а перед глазами мелькают предательские звездочки. А вокруг ни души, Тони специально выбирал максимально уединенное местечко, чтобы побыть одному. И сложно сказать, рад он этому теперь или нет.

— Сэр, ваши показатели близки к норме, — Джарвис не унимается. — Вы можете дышать. С вами происходит паническая атака, но вашему организму это ничем не грозит. Дышите, Тони.

Тони бы и рад дышать, тем более, что он слышит это все от Джарвиса не впервые. И во время предыдущих таких… приступов слышал, и в спокойном состоянии они обсуждали, что с Тони происходит. Не очень долго и продуктивно, но обсуждали. И все равно сейчас его захлестывает паника и кажется, что он вот-вот задохнется или как минимум потеряет сознание.

— Сэр…

— Сэр, вам плохо? — голос Джарвиса перекрывается чьим-то другим, идущим не из наушника и куда более насыщенным интонациями.

Тони открывает глаза, обнаружив, что когда-то успел зажмуриться, и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на стоящем рядом с ним человеке. И не заметил ведь, как тот подошел, Железный человек хваленый… Ребра обжигает болью, и Тони от неожиданности при виде незнакомца или от чего-то еще шумно вдыхает, тут же кашляя снова и не будучи в силах что-либо ответить.

Незнакомец бегло его осматривает, затем вдруг садится перед ним на корточки и берет левой рукой правую Тони, точно за запястье. Морщится, Тони даже удается это разглядеть, и перехватывает руку Тони так, чтобы теперь крепко держать ладонь.

— Не говорите, просто кивните, хорошо? — голос незнакомца странно спокоен, где-то на задворках сознания Тони мелькает мысль, что так себя поведет не каждый человек, увидев, как некто корчится на парковой скамье, задыхаясь.

Тони кивает, неосознанно сжимая предоставленную ему ладонь, широкую, сухую, теплую.

— Отлично. Вы меня понимаете?

Вопрос можно было бы назвать глупым, но если бы Тони сейчас соображал чуть лучше, то понял бы, что этот вопрос направлен на закрепление контакта. Впрочем, Тони этого не анализирует, он просто кивает снова. Понимает. Правильная британская речь, четкие слова. Еще один вдох дается куда легче, но Тони все равно морщится от боли в легких.

— Очень хорошо. Где у вас болит?

Тони указывает свободной рукой на ребра, не задумываясь о том, как поставлен вопрос: не «у вас что-то болит». Ему пока не до анализа, хоть и уже значительно легче с появлением этого странного незнакомца. Еще каких-то несколько минут назад Тони Старк сильно бы удивился, скажи ему кто, что он будет лучше себя чувствовать с кем-то, чем один. И даже не будет пытаться выдернуть свою руку из чужой, напротив, станет за нее держаться.

— Я вас понял. Давайте попробуем опереться о скамью, вам станет легче, — незнакомец встает, не выпуская при этом руки Тони, и осторожно, но крепко его поддерживая, помогает распрямиться и устроиться поудобнее и сам садится рядом.

— Спасибо, — охрипшим голосом и онемевшими губами выговаривает Тони и сам себе удивляется: он не только уже, оказывается, более-менее дышит, но и говорит. Однако стоит зафиксировать на этом внимание, как горло снова перехватывает, и Тони крепче сжимает руку своего нечаянного спасителя, силясь вдохнуть.

— Чш-ш, не так быстро, — голос незнакомца делается мягче, одна рука по-прежнему держит руку Тони, вторая ложится на его плечо. — Давайте попробуем на счет, хорошо?

Тони судорожно кивает, чувствуя, как едва начавшая отступать паника вновь готова накрыть его с головой.

— Замечательно. Давайте. Я с вами. Вдох… Раз-два-три-четыре… Выдох. Раз-два-три. Вдох… Раз-два-три-четыре… Выдох. Раз-два-три. Вдох…

Где-то на четвертый или пятый цикл ровного счета Тони вдыхает и выдыхает довольно сносно, а на седьмой чувствует, как разжимаются тиски не только на горле, но и на ребрах, даже боль, кажется, проходит. Правда, на смену этому всему приходят неловкость и, кажется, смущение, и Тони еще не очень осознанно пытается высвободить свои пальцы из крепкого захвата незнакомца.

— Все хорошо, — тот перестает считать и сам отпускает ладонь Тони, но вторую руку на плече оставляет. — Я рад, что вам легче. Боль стала меньше?

— Почти совсем прошла, — Тони не протестует против руки на своем плече, хотя и чувствует, как к нему постепенно возвращаются силы. Правда, это громко сказано: возвращается к нему ощущение, что сил у него совершенно нет, хоть ложись прямо на этой же скамье и засыпай. Если уснешь…

— Отлично. Давно это с вами?

— Пару месяцев, — почему бы не ответить, когда тебя и так уже видели в этом состоянии и еще и помогли из него выбраться. — Вы…

— О, простите, — незнакомец освобождает от захвата и плечо Тони, встает и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. — Доктор Джон Ватсон, клиника Медикспот.

— О!.. — только и может ответить Тони, на автомате пожимая ладонь доктора Ватсона. Надо же, а он думал, что его уже больше ничего и удивить не может, но нет, когда тебя, задыхающегося от паники в дальнем уголке самого большого лондонского парка, находит врач, это все еще удивительно.

— Да, вам повезло, — Джон снова садится рядом, посмеиваясь. — Отдышитесь еще немного, и я принесу вам воды. Идет?

— Идет, — кивает Тони, тут же ощущающий, как сильно ему хочется пить.

***

И Джон искренне верил в то, что его уже ничем невозможно удивить. Это должен был быть совершенно иной день: работа, кладбище и что-нибудь крепкое на ужин, чтобы уснуть и хоть сколько-нибудь проспать без кошмаров. Сложилось только с работой, правда, сосредоточить свое внимание на пациентах, а не на собственных мыслях, было чертовски трудно, даже новенькая медсестра Мэри трижды (или четырежды?) спросила, все ли с ним в порядке. А после работы Джон вышел из клиники и вместо того, чтобы сесть в свою машину, направился к ближайшей станции метро и поехал в центр.

Сейчас, шагая ко входу в парк в поисках киоска, где можно было бы купить воды, Джон понимает, что не сел за руль не только из нежелания искать парковку в центре Лондона, но и из уверенности, что трезвым к концу прогулки не останется (выходной на завтра он взял заранее). Приехав в центр, Джон бродил по шумным улицам, по которым столько раз ходил (бегал, ездил) с Шерлоком, не отдавая себе отчета в том, куда именно идет, пока не оказался у ворот Гайд-парка и не решил зайти внутрь, подустав уже и от ходьбы, и от вечернего городского шума. Прошелся немного по дорожкам парка и собирался найти тихое местечко, чтобы немного отдохнуть и пойти уже в какой-нибудь бар, как вдруг заметил на одной из укромных лавочек человека, которому явно плохо. И он, Джон, очень хорошо знает, как именно плохо.

После смерти Шерлока Джон, не будучи способным помочь себе (и окончательно разочаровавшийся в своем терапевте), старается помогать другим. Пусть и не именно спасать людей, лишенный лицензии хирурга, но помогать любыми доступными ему способами, и неважно, его ли это пациент или незнакомый ему человек в парке.

***

В ожидании Джона Тони устраивается на скамейке поудобнее, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы убедиться, что дыхание восстановилось окончательно, и чувствует зарождающуюся во лбу тупую боль, грозящую усилиться в любой момент и разлиться по всему черепу. Такое у него тоже бывает, после этих панических атак практически каждый раз голова буквально раскалывается. Тони с досадой морщится, потирая лоб, и думает даже, не уйти ли ему, не дожидаясь Джона, чтобы снова остаться со своей слабостью один на один, но понимает, что даже если доберется до выхода из парка, то скорее всего там или по дороге с Джоном и столкнется. А даже если нет, то мысль о принятии помощи в этот раз почему-то не претит. Тони не любит врачей, но либо сыграло роль то, что он не сразу узнал профессию Джона, либо именно сам Джон по какой-то причине располагает к себе.

Когда Джон возвращается с бутылкой воды без газа, Тони уже полулежит на скамье, массируя виски. В правый словно ввинтили раскаленный штырь, ну, а левый так, за компанию.

— Болит? — полуутвердительно произносит Джон, помогая Тони принять сидячее положение.

Тони садится, кивает и берет уже открытую бутылку. Делает несколько глотков, морщится: голова болит уже до тошноты. Сейчас бы в костюм — и в номер, но проблема в том, что костюм и так в номере.

— Секунду, — Джон действительно буквально секунду шарит по карманам, достает из какого-то (их много, если, конечно, у Тони уже и в глазах не двоится) блистер таблеток и протягивает Тони. — Парацетамол. Двух таблеток будет достаточно. Вам бы прилечь, но пока хотя бы посидите, отдышитесь.

Тони покорно принимает выдавленные прямо ему на ладонь таблетки, глотает, запивая водой, и отдает бутылку Джону. Кажется, ему и самому пора начать таскать с собой хотя бы анальгетик.

— Спасибо. Повезло, что у вас все под рукой.

— На здоровье, — Джон закручивает бутылку, усмехается. — Повезло, что вам понадобился только парацетамол, а не что-то еще, что есть у меня под рукой.

Тони вопросительно вскидывает брови, не рискуя тратить силы на слова, без которых можно обойтись.

— Эпинефрин, инсулин, нитроглицерин… — Джон принимается перечислять, загибая пальцы, и Тони видит смешинки в его глазах.

— Вы это серьезно? — Тони все же не выдерживает, тем более, разговор от боли, кажется, хоть немного, но отвлекает.

— Абсолютно. Мне раньше… Часто приходилось оказывать помощь в разных условиях. Необходимости уже вроде как нет, а привычка осталась.

— Полезная, как мне кажется. Вдруг бы я тут с инфарктом валялся, — Тони невесело усмехается и снова морщится.

— Вдруг. Но нам с вами повезло. — Джон вздыхает, сжимает и разжимает пальцы левой руки и молчит с минуту. — В каком отеле вы остановились?

— Я, эм… — Тони чувствует себя несколько сбитым с толку и оглушенным болью, чтобы сразу сориентироваться в ответе.

— Я просто предположил! — Джон примирительно вскидывает ладонь. — Уж простите, если вас это обидит, но слышно, что вы из Штатов.

— Ах, точно, — Тони хлопнул бы себя по лбу, если бы голова так не болела. — Не обидит. Я из Штатов и в Лондоне только первый день. И предпоследний. На конференцию приехал.

Сказав это, Тони мысленно одергивает себя и пытается сосредоточиться: его спросили не зачем он приехал, а где остановился. Но название отеля упорно отказывается идти на ум, а спрашивать Джарвиса и наверняка пугать своего нечаянного спасителя Тони как-то не хочется.

— Не помню название, — честно признается он. — В телефоне записано. Здесь недалеко.

— Хорошо, — Джон кивает, наверняка прекрасно понимая, что с такой мигренью можно и свое имя забыть. — Я провожу вас, как вам станет легче.

— Бросьте, вот еще, — Тони смотрит на него так удивленно, как только сейчас способен: мало того, что с ним возятся черт знает уже сколько времени, так еще и проводить собираются. Дойдет он, и не такое бывало. — Я сам дойду, отпустит только немного.

— Не спорьте с врачом, сэр… Кстати, как ваше имя? А то неудобно как-то получается.

Вот и про имя как раз, думает Тони. И вроде бы врать не хочется, человек к нему с помощью, вечер свой на него тратит, а вроде бы и неизвестно, что будет, когда Джон узнает, кого тут в себя приводил.

— Тони, — все же решается он, отчасти даже из интереса понаблюдать за реакцией, и протягивает руку. — Тони Старк.

Джон руку пожимает, но, насколько Тони может судить в своем нынешнем состоянии, скорее чисто механически, как и медленно, но вполне заметно открывает рот.

— Черт, я… — он спохватывается, выпускает руку Тони и смотрит на бутылку, явно сам не прочь сейчас из нее хлебнуть. — Простите. Это было чуть более чем неожиданно.

Тони смеется было, но быстро умолкает: боль пока и не думает сдаваться даже под натиском парацетамола. Что ж, он вот как раз чего-то такого и ожидал. Но реакция Джона все же адекватна, что радует: только фанатов Тони сейчас и не хватало. Впрочем, фанат узнал бы его сразу, в лицо. Тони даже хмурится, осознавая эту странность: в лицо Джон его не узнал.

— Бросьте. Я думал, вы меня сразу узнаете, на самом деле.

— Да, я, наверное, должен был бы, но… — Джон явно смущается, крутит бутылку в руках. — Я знаю не столько вас, сколько вашу работу.

Тони недоуменно моргает, пытаясь осознать, что означают эти слова. Ни произошедшее в мае, ни вообще факт существования Железного человека работой не назвать.

— Я воевал в Афганистане, — договаривает Джон после затянувшейся паузы.

— О.

Больше Тони сказать, пожалуй, и нечего. Такой вот неожиданный привет из прошлой жизни. Не начать бы от него опять задыхаться. И головная боль, только вроде бы собиравшаяся стать терпимой, с новой силой вгрызается в череп.

— Вы же врач? — следующая пауза оказывается еще длиннее, Джон молчит, и Тони вдруг решает спросить, что первое пришло на ум.

— Военный хирург. Комиссован по ранению, — Джон касается левого плеча, — и ныне да, семейный врач.

Больше ничего спрашивать Тони не хочется. Не угадаешь: знает Джон оружие Старк Индастриз потому, что сам держал в руках, или потому, что оно было у противника. Может, он и пулю в плечо из него получил…

Голова болит все сильнее, и Тони против воли сжимает виски руками, сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать. Как будто он уехал от одних своих кошмаров к другим.

— Черт, хуже? — Джон меняется в лице, снова находит запястье Тони прямо не отнимая его руку от головы, считает пульс. — Парацетамол должен был уже начать действовать…

— Он вроде бы начал, но… — Тони делает пару глубоких вдохов, справляясь с особо сильным приступом боли, и все же убирает руки от головы, позволяя Джону сосчитать его пульс (хоть Джарвис и делает это по умолчанию). — Не лучшие воспоминания. Это все в прошлом. Оружие.

— Черт, я понял, — Джон поспешно кивает, убирает пальцы с запястья, открывает воду и протягивает ее Тони. — Простите, если что не так. Попейте и давайте немного помолчим.

Тони не рискует ни отвечать, ни кивать, но бутылку берет и делает несколько глотков, а вернув ее Джону, прикрывает глаза. Странное дело, он как будто вернулся на пару лет назад, когда не было еще ни Мстителей, ни инопланетян, ни костюмов, а были только оружие и его закрытые на практически все вокруг глаза. Ну, или это Джон настолько отстал от жизни, что знает Тони Старка только как оружейного магната и не в курсе о событиях уже двухмесячной давности.

— Простите, серьезно, — минуты через три, по ощущениям Тони, Джон заговаривает снова и словно читает мысли Тони и отвечает на них. — Я… Какое-то время совершенно не смотрю новости и не читаю газет. Осознанно стараюсь не знать, что вообще происходит в мире и даже в королевстве.

— Все в порядке, — Тони открывает глаза, с удовлетворением отмечая, что боль стала тише. — Я понимаю, это ваше право и это нормально. Всякое бывает.

Может быть, и не понимает в полной мере, но во всяком случае признает право на существование такой позиции и может теперь не задаваться вопросом, почему его не узнали в лицо и не знают Железного человека. Тони даже чувствует, что так легче: когда видят не супергероя, а его, человека, пусть и бывшего торговца оружием. Где-то внутри даже зарождается слабое желание все этому англичанину рассказать — ну или не все, а хотя бы почему Старк Индастриз больше не производит оружие, — но Тони его подавляет, по крайней мере, пока. Они знакомы меньше часа, и пусть Джон ему помог и продолжает помогать, это еще не повод раскрывать перед ним душу. Тем более, с его-то проблемами с доверием.

— Хотите ко мне на прием? — после недолгого молчания Джон вдруг меняет тему. — Послезавтра. Завтра у меня выходной, но если вам удобнее, я могу приехать в клинику на пару часов и заняться вами.

Тони находится с ответом не сразу. С одной стороны, предложение заманчивое. Он может получить если не решение своих проблем — а в том, что это проблемы, он убеждается теперь уже окончательно, — то хотя бы рецепт на подходящее ему снотворное. С другой… Послезавтра утром он уже планирует улететь, пусть и думал совсем недавно о том, чтобы задержаться. Нет, после панического приступа он вдруг остро ощущает тоску по дому — и по Пеппер. И понимает, что задерживаться не станет, лучше прилетит еще, может быть, и не один. А завтра у него плотный график с самого утра.

— Боюсь, что не получится, — все же заговаривает Тони, когда пауза затягивается. — Я здесь по делам компании, завтра очень загруженный день, а послезавтра утром уже нужно лететь в Штаты. Меня очень ждут с результатами переговоров.

— Понимаю, — Джон кивает. — Я почему-то так и думал, что вы откажетесь. Да и я не специалист, максимум смог бы вам витамины подобрать. Для остального нужно больше времени и тщательное обследование. Вы займетесь этим в Штатах?

— Я постараюсь, — уклончиво отвечает Тони. — Вдруг все-таки само пройдет. Я вырвался сюда заодно и развеяться, сменить обстановку. Думал, что поможет.

— Не торопите события, мистер Старк…

— Тони.

— Тони. Не торопите события. Вы прилетели сегодня?

Тони кивает.

— Перелет через океан, смена часовых поясов и климата, напряженный день… Даже не будь у вас таких приступов раньше, они могли бы случиться уже на фоне одного только джетлага. Вам нужно выспаться и дать организму шанс восстановиться. Тогда это действительно может помочь.

На слове «выспаться» Тони усмехается, но кивает. Доктор, сразу видно. Говорит так, что возразить и нечего. А еще очень хочется надеяться на то, что случайный знакомый окажется прав.

— Вы голодны? — Джон снова меняет тему, словно чувствуя границы комфортной зоны собеседника. — Я знаю неплохое местечко неподалеку.

— Нет, благодарю. Фуршет — обязательная часть программы, я сыт до завтра точно.

— Понимаю, — Джон улыбается. — Вам легче?

Тони прислушивается к себе и с удивлением отмечает, что голова когда-то успела перестать болеть, а он не заметил этого, видимо, увлекшись размышлениями.

— Да. Да, спасибо. Я в порядке.

До «в порядке» еще, конечно, примерно как от Лондона до Нью-Йорка (раза три), но уже определенно лучше, чем когда они только встретились. Тони даже думает, что можно наконец отправиться в отель и хотя бы попытаться уснуть, оставив наконец сердобольного доктора в покое.

— Я очень рад, — Джон улыбается шире. — Но я все же настоял бы на том, чтобы вас проводить. Джетлаг может сыграть с вами еще какую-нибудь шутку, не хотелось бы, чтобы вы потом катались с парамедиками.

— Ваша взяла, — возразить Тони снова нечего, он кивает, медленно поднимается со скамейки и отмечает, что ноги держат его неплохо, а голова не кружится. — Испортил вам вечер, док.

— Бросьте, — Джон встает следом и как будто порывается подхватить Тони под руку, но в последний момент передумывает. — У меня не было особенных планов.

— Но какие-то наверняка были, раз вы оказались в парке вечером накануне выходного, — Тони отвечает больше для того, чтобы не идти молча и не прислушиваться лишний раз к собственным ощущениям, и осекается, заметив, как Джон меняется в лице. — Док?

— Все в порядке, — Джон вскидывает в успокаивающем жесте правую руку, с бутылкой, одновременно сжимая и разжимая кулак левой. Они не успели еще сделать ни шага, поэтому от Тони эти действия не укрываются. — Были.

Продолжение не следует, и Тони решает не говорить и не спрашивать ничего больше. Быть может, в любой другой ситуации его подобное не остановило бы от присущей ему бесцеремонности, но спрашивать оказавшего ему совершенно бескорыстную помощь незнакомого человека о том, что ему явно неприятно, совершенно не тянет. Не такая уж Тони Старк и свинья. Поэтому он просто делает от скамейки шаг — и второй, убедившись, что Джон следует за ним.

— Ровно год назад погиб мой лучший друг, — Джон заговаривает, когда они проходят уже несколько аллей, приближаясь к выходу. — Я просто бродил по городу после работы и завернул сюда немного отдохнуть, когда устали ноги. А потом собирался где-нибудь напиться, поэтому и взял на завтра выходной.

Слова Джона звучат спокойно, ровно, почти буднично, но Тони едва не сбивается с шага, когда осознает их смысл.

— И я рад, что вместо такого бездарного окончания этого дня смог принести какую-то пользу.

— Мне жаль, Джон.

Кажется, что-то такое говорят в подобных случаях. Тони не уверен. Он вообще ни в чем не уверен, и в первую очередь в том, что все это происходит на самом деле с ним. Сложно придумать более хренового собеседника на подобные темы. Но он попытается.

— Не какую-то пользу, — продолжает Тони, пользуясь тем, что Джон только молча кивает в ответ на его слова сочувствия. — А большую. Черт знает, что бы там со мной было, если бы ты не оказался рядом так вовремя.

— Я, конечно, не знаю твоего анамнеза, но надеюсь, что ничего страшного бы не было, — Джон бросает на Тони взгляд, коротко улыбается, принимая новый тон разговора. — Паническая атака не опасна для жизни.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты знаешь это не только как врач.

— Но и как пациент, верно.

Джон какое-то время молчит, и Тони не находит, что еще можно сказать. Когда они выходят за ворота парка, Тони достает старкофон, не желая вдаваться в подробности существования Джарвиса, и задает маршрут в навигаторе, после чего уверенно берет курс на отель. Пока они были в парке, начало смеркаться, и вечерний Лондон выглядит как-то по-особенному, Тони даже ловит себя на мысли, что с удовольствием погулял бы еще, если бы не откровенно хреновое все же самочувствие.

— Я насмотрелся всякого, — заговаривает Джон, пока Тони копается в телефоне. — В Афганистане, конечно. Нет, там все было нормально, на адреналине. А когда вернулся, началось. Кошмары, панички… Я же раньше вернулся, чем думал, если бы не ранение, довоевал бы до конца. А так меня словно выдернули из одного места, переместили в другое, а что делать — не сказали. Как в дурном кино.

Тони несколько раз кивает, удивляясь про себя, насколько эта история перекликается с его собственной. И тоже ведь Афганистан… Конечно, жизнь Тони он перевернул совершенно иным образом — хотя не настолько уж и совершенно. Но говорить об этом Тони не решается, предполагая, что и сказать внятного ничего не сможет, только опять начнет задыхаться.

— Тебе помогла терапия? — задает он все же вопрос, когда Джон молчит уже какое-то время.

Важный вопрос, внутри сразу появляется что-то такое, будто от ответа сейчас зависит дальнейшая жизнь Тони. Впрочем, может быть, и зависит. До сего момента о необходимости профессиональной помощи Тони говорили только Джарвис (искин) и различные материалы в интернете. Конечно, свидетельства прошедших через подобное и успешно исцелившихся благодаря психотерапевтам — это хорошо, но слова абстрактных миссис М и мистера Н никогда не вызовут столько доверия, сколько слова вполне себе конкретного доктора Джона Ватсона. И если тот скажет, что да, терапия ему помогла, Тони найдет специалиста как только вернется в Нью-Йорк.

— Нет, — Джон горько усмехается, а Тони чувствует, как внутри неприятно холодеет. — То есть я ходил на нее какое-то время после госпиталя и реабилитации и даже думал, что мне становится лучше, но на самом деле ни черта подобного. Мне помог друг.

Джон снова замолкает, но Тони на этот раз не торопится что-то сказать, понимая, насколько острой темы они коснулись. Он даже замедляет шаг, хотя они и так идут медленно, и почти жалеет, что не согласился на ужин. За столиком кафе или ресторана подобные разговоры вести было бы куда более удобно, особенно если под что-то крепкое. А может быть, и ровно наоборот. Может быть, сейчас их обоих выводит на откровенность этакий синдром попутчика — ведь им по пути только какое-то время, а потом они разойдутся и, скорее всего, никогда больше друг друга не увидят.

— И кошмары, и панические атаки прекратились почти совсем, когда мы познакомились, стали вместе снимать квартиру и влипать в неприятности, — на этот раз пауза короче, а улыбка Джона грустнее, но увереннее. — В моей жизни снова стало сполна осознания того, что мне делать, и адреналина. Особенно адреналина. Мы помогали полиции расследовать особо запутанные преступления, — видимо, немой вопрос в глазах Тони достаточно очевиден. — А год назад его не стало, и все вернулось. Терапия тоже, но сейчас я уже точно знаю, что она не помогает.

— Мне жаль, — повторяет Тони, искренне чувствуя все возможное сожаление по отношению к Джону и его истории. — Ты извини, я не умею все эти словесные реверансы, которые подобают в таких случаях… Но ты же знаешь, что жизнь продолжается?

— Знаю, конечно, — Джон отмахивается от извинений, усмехается. — Живу. Переехал, работаю. Просто все не так.

Не так — это Тони хорошо понимает, это и про него сейчас. Вроде бы и любимая работа, и любимая женщина, и любимые игрушки — а все равно все не так. И черт знает, как это починить.

Видимо, что-то такое отражается на его лице, потому что Джон останавливается, вынуждая остановиться и Тони, и несильно хлопает его по плечу.

— Тони. Что бы у тебя ни случилось, ты же тоже знаешь, что жизнь продолжается?

— Да, я… Да. Конечно, — Тони даже на какое-то мгновение становится стыдно, что он тут сопли развесил: у него по крайней мере все живы. Каким-то чудом. — Ты прости, я не… Не смогу рассказать.

— Брось, не нужно ничего рассказывать. Просто постарайся не быть один, ладно? Это действительно помогает. Наверное, только это и помогает.

Тони кивает, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло — но совершенно иначе, чем во время недавнего приступа. Не рискуя что-то сказать, он просто пожимает протянутую ему руку и кивает еще раз, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Джон шагает дальше первым, Тони подстраивается. И кажется, что сказать больше уже и нечего. Буквально через пару минут старкофон пиликает, сообщая, что до места назначения осталось десять метров, и Тони действительно узнает местность и различает впереди отель, в котором остановился.

— Мы почти пришли. Я позвал бы тебя на чашку, гм, чая, но…

— Но валишься с ног, поэтому контрастный душ — и спать, — перебивает его Джон, смеясь.

— Так точно! — шутливо салютует Тони, останавливаясь. — А ты?

— Поеду домой и воспользуюсь тем же рецептом. Я живу черт знает где, а машину оставил у работы, так что пока доеду на метро, спать буду хотеть больше всего остального.

— Неплохое снотворное, — Тони смеется и протягивает руку. — Спасибо, док. Если окажешься в Штатах или что понадобится — я легко гуглюсь, и тебя со мной соединят без проблем.

— На здоровье, Тони, — Джон руку пожимает крепко, кивает. — Договорились. И… Я тоже гуглюсь. На всякий случай — и если снова к нам занесет.

Тони вскидывает бровь, но решает ничего не уточнять: от осознания того, что отель и вожделенная кровать уже совсем близко, усталость наваливается с утроенной силой. Поэтому он просто кивает тоже и забирает протянутую ему Джоном бутылку воды.

— Береги себя, — теперь салютует Джон и, дождавшись улыбки в ответ, быстрым шагом направляется в противоположную от отеля сторону.

«Ты тоже», — думает про себя Тони, не привыкший что-то подобное произносить вслух, и тоже более уверенно шагает к отелю.

— Джарвис?

— Рад, что вам лучше, сэр.

— Спасибо. Будь другом, собери-ка мне информацию о докторе Джоне Ватсоне и выдай послезавтра в самолете на почитать.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

— Славно. И расскажи мне новости о здоровье мисс Поттс.

— Да, сэр…

Лондонскую ночь, первую за два месяца, Тони спит всю, крепко и без единого кошмара.


End file.
